


混乱排程

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Bottom Henry Cavill, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Slut Henry Cavill
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Henry Cavill, Robert Pattinson/Henry Cavill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	混乱排程

“你该拉上窗帘。”

亨利在做爱间隙提醒道，此时的他光着屁股趴在小吧台上，一颗颗吃着黑红色的樱桃，嘴唇吮吸饱满汁液吞下肚，缓解性爱后的渴感。

罗伯特在隔壁房，从乱七八糟的行李箱里翻出了最后一包避孕套，他自知与亨利不同，永远学不会将东西放置整齐妥当。因为避孕套破裂而被打断的性爱让他脸色不善，光脚踩在地上的钝重声响吸引了亨利的注意力，黑发美人回头，嘬着手指间的樱桃，瞄见年轻人从侧室烦躁地走出来，硬挺的大鸡巴随着他的步伐夸张地晃来晃去。

亨利装作不理睬他，把垂下的湿润额发捋到后面，翘着屁股交叠双腿，悠闲地晃动身子哼着歌。从后面看，亨利被好好凌辱了一通的饱满肥臀覆着层薄汗，一张一合的粉色肛洞被大量精液糊得不成样子，干净的女穴虽然蚌肉闭合，但却藏不住里面流出的淫汁。

罗伯特不发一语，从后面握住亨利的腰，扶着龟头就挤进他粘腻的小肛洞。亨利猝不及防被坚硬的肉刃劈开屁眼，惊叫了一声，手指间的樱桃骨碌碌滚到地上，而他也失去支撑，被按在吧台上翘高屁股，供年轻人享用紧致的油滑肛穴。

“窗帘……不拉上吗……”

罗伯特听闻挑了挑眉，有点诧异地说：“没想到你比传闻中更有羞耻心啊。”

亨利轻飘飘地瞥了他一眼，却不辩驳，他从不介意被宴请的其他宾客撞破性事，仅仅是觉得正午的阳光太过刺眼罢了。

年轻人从后面抱起亨利软绵绵的身子，开始吮吻他散发熟妇汗香的腋下，由于体位而形成的褶皱像极了亨利的嫩逼，肉乎乎的，如同两瓣多汁的美鲍。罗伯特舔着人妻的腋逼，鸡巴涨得更为巨大，把亨利娇美的肛门顶撞得火辣辣的酸疼。

“在我之后还有几个人？我能肏你的逼吗？”

“三……三个……唔嗯……不可以。”亨利面色潮红，叫声媚骨淫浪，脸上倒是露出欲拒还迎的表情了。

谁是他看中的小狼犬，负责操爽他的屁眼；而谁是真正的权势之人，可以前来品尝他的肥美雌屄——他早就将一切都事先安排妥当。

“真可惜，明明水都喷得停不下来，看上去很想挨操的样子。”罗伯特喃喃自语，鬼使神差地摸向亨利的女穴，两指捏着肿胀的阴唇，随后用力地拍打了几下肥厚湿泞的阴阜，亨利失声尖叫，肉实的大腿难耐地夹紧，却控制不住花珠一颤，竟尿一般地射出一滩潮吹液。

突如其来的高潮令亨利瘫倒在吧台上，罗伯特抬高了他的一条大腿继续猛插，亨利被操得晕头转向、淫叫连连，恍惚间紧咬嘴唇，思考着下次可再不能把他的排序放到中间了，简直像只疯癫的小狼狗般，一旦尝到熟妇肉体的甜头便操得没完没了。

也是亨利失策，谁会想到罗伯特那么不守信用，甚至趁他脱力时偷偷上前，插进他紧窄的女穴对着嫩子宫射了一泡浓精，还在亨利引以为傲的肥白奶子上用力咬了一口，留下了个鲜红的齿痕。

亨利又羞又气，好不容易打发走罗伯特后，一个人坐在浴室里用花洒冲洗雌屄，小肉手委屈地揉着自己的乳房，绞尽脑汁地思考该找什么借口，向即将到来的金主解释奶子上充满占有欲的咬痕。

end


End file.
